bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bezsensopedia:Strony do usunięcia/Archiwum/03
__TOC__ Plik:Blue waffles in men Pictures.jpg Może i to zgłoszenie było za bardzo do przewidzenia, ale... (przepraszam za dosadne określenie) rzygać się chce, jak się na to patrzy. Czy w haśle Blue Waffle nie wystarczy słowny opis zagadnienia? Osoby z wyobraźnią wyobrażą sobie istotę problemu, a pozostali mogą sobie poszukać "mocnych wrażeń" gdzie indziej (np. na Wikipedii ;-) Poza tym zdjęcie penisa w zbliżeniu to wg naszego regulaminu przykład niedopuszczalnej grafiki, więc wg mnie to powinno wylecieć od ręki. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:16, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) * Waclawius usunął to bez dyskusji. I dobrze. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:58, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Wolska Czy opisywanie jakiś starych politycznych gaf (których mamy w kraju dostatek), w dodatku w osobnych hasłach ma jakiś sens? Jak zobaczyłem to hasło to przypomniały mi się pseudonaukowe artykuły z Wikipedii o kaczyzmie, moharach i innych - zapewne bardzo ważnych dla nauki - tematach. Proszę, nie rozmieniajmy się na drobne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:05, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) :Jak przeszkadza, to można usunąć. Kinrepok 09:30, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Mi nie przeszkadza. Zwłaszcza że Wolska dość słynna była. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Słynna, podobnie jak kaczyzm, tuskizm, spieprzaj dziadu, chcieć to sobie możesz, a z nowszych naćpana hołota i wiele innych politycznych memów/obelg. Moim zdaniem papranie się w tym nie ma najmniejszego sensu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:29, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Mnie to nie śmieszy. Jestem za usunięciem. Waclawius 12:20, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) :Usunięte. Kinrepok 13:48, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Nieskończoność Szczerze mówiąc, nie widzę sensu trzymania strony, której wczytywanie zamula przeglądarkę do tego stopnia, że nie da się nic zrobić. I to jeszcze bez jakiejkolwiek treści. Istnieją też inne strony tego typu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:30, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) :Jakby nie patrzeć jest to syf, ale jeśli kogoś to bawi, to mi osobiście nie przeszkadza. Wstrzymuję się od głosu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:07, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Po to właśnie ta strona została stworzona, by przeglądarkę muliło :) Kinrepok 12:42, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) :::No tak, tylko to można osiągnąć też na inne sposoby niż nieopanowany (bo kto to przejrzy, kiedy strona się nie chce załadować?) syf, w którym prędzej czy później zalęgnie się spam, prywata i różne inne naruszenia regulaminu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:51, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) * Przypadkiem z nonsensopedii: Uważam to za syf, bo żeby zamulić przeglądarkę trzeba jakiejś http://www.onet.pl rozbudowanej strony. Literki i cyferki potrafią zamulić tylko notatnik od 5 MB zwyż :] pozdrawiam Kompowiec2 14:28, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Ja jestem za zostawieniem. Niech będzie jakieś miejsce na humor niższego rzędu. A być może przez taką długą stronę będzie o nas głośniej, kto wie? Waclawius 12:26, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) :Zostaje. Kinrepok 13:48, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Test inteligencji Kilka obrazków znalezionych w internecie. Zero wkładu własnego. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:58, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) :Do usunięcia lub rozbudowy (tak, aby było tam coś oryginalnego). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:08, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Usunięte. Kinrepok 17:37, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Kury domowe.jpg Moim zdaniem ten obrazek jest - że tak powiem - niesmaczny. Chyba stać nas na więcej. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:05, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) :Trochę niesmaczne, trochę nie, a trochę śmieszne. Ja swój głos wstrzymuje. Kinrepok 09:33, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Też się wstrzymuję. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Jeden głos za usunięciem, dwa wstrzymujące. Dla czystości sumienia wywalam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:34, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Uzębienie Tuska.jpg, Plik:PiSda.jpg... ... Plik:Plakat wyborczy Tuska.jpg, Plik:Kłamstwa Tusku zdemaskowane.jpg, Plik:Mao Brakowao.jpg, Plik:Jarosław Kaczyński.jpg, Plik:Codzienna higiena jamy ustnej.jpg i parę innych. Bądźmy szczerzy. Tego typu grafiki powstają głownie po to, aby dokopać swoim politycznym antypatiom. Nie ma w nich w zasadzie nic błyskotliwego, a w dodatku są już dość oklepane. Jedyne, co może wywołać uśmiech na twarzy podczas ich przeglądania, to poczucie w stylu ale im dokopali! Ale to działa w obie strony i sympatycy danych ugrupowań mogą się od nas odwracać. A polityka Bezsensopedii jest taka, żeby nie wciągać się w kontrowersyjne tematy i nie urażać niczyich poglądów. Tego typu obrazki na pewno się w tę politykę nie wpisują. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:05, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) :To może pousuwamy wszystkie artykuły z zakresu polityki? Pamiętajmy, że jak ktoś jest sympatykiem jednej partii, to będzie się śmiać z drugiej, więc nie odwraca użytkowników. Do zostawienia. Kinrepok 09:32, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Może nie wszystkie do usunięcia (artykuły z dziedziny polityki też nie powinny pozostawać bez ilustracji), ale na pewno trzeba to dokładniej przejrzeć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) :::... jak ktoś jest sympatykiem jednej partii, to będzie się śmiać z drugiej, więc nie odwraca użytkowników. - I tu jest duży błąd logiczny. W ten sposób trafimy tylko w poczucie humoru hejterów, którzy czerpią satysfakcję z naśmiewania się ze strony przeciwnej. Jeśli ktoś po przeczytaniu hasła poczuje się urażony, to stwierdzi, że to chyba jakaś prostacka strona, w którą nie warto się angażować. Dobre hasło z dziedziny polityki powinno być napisane tak, żeby u także u zwolennika danego ugrupowania też wywołać lekki uśmiech, a w najgorszym razie machnięcie ręką, ale nigdy niesmak. Oczywiście, że hasła z dziedziny polityki powinny być jakoś zilustrowane, ale nie chamskimi obrazkami, w dodatku często marnej jakości. Tu potrzebne jest coś stonowane, a błyskotliwe. Część obrazków pewnie się nadaje, ale trzeba się temu bardzo dokładnie przyjrzeć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:41, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Skoro mamy i pliki związane z PO i PiS, to nie ma problemu z zagrożeniem od edytorów. Kinrepok 13:04, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Widzę, że nie rozumiesz problemu. To NIE jest tak, że kiedy obrażamy sobie wszystkich to jest OK. U wielu osób (ze mną włącznie) znalezienie na jakiejś stronie treści obrażających poglądy rzuca cień na CAŁY projekt. Musimy być projektem względnie przyjaznym dla wszystkich czytelników, bo mamy to wypisane w głównych założeniach i na tym budujemy naszą siłę. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- A teraz do rzeczy. Może faktycznie takie masowe zgłoszenie mija się z celem. Obrazkom tym trzeba się przyjrzeć z osobna, co właśnie rozpoczynam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Uzębienie Tuska.jpg Ten obrazek jest naprawdę popularny i w sumie może się do czegoś przydać. Trzeba by jednak zmienić jego nazwę na mniej agresywną (zapracowany premier?) i zamieszczać go w hasłach z jakimś mało personalnym podpisem (np. praca polskiego rządu). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :No to zmieniamy nazwę i już. Kinrepok 05:11, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Do zostawienia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Przenoszę pod nazwę ''Zapracowany premier'' i zostawiam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:34, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Plik:PiSda.jpg Osobiście bym to usunął ze względu na dość silne zabarwienie emocjonalne i niezbyt eleganckie krzyżowanie nazwy partii z wulgaryzmem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :No dobra, tu przesadziłem z wysyłaniem tego pliku. Kinrepok 05:11, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Usunąć w pierwszej kolejności, przegięcie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Usunięte. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:34, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Plakat wyborczy Tuska.jpg Obrazek o bardzo silnym zabarwieniu partyjnym (właściwie to po prostu element kampanii). U nas coś takiego nie powinno mieć miejsca. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :E tam, zabawne jest. Kinrepok 05:12, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I adres innej strony internetowej. Do usunięcia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) :::2:1 za usunięciem. Usuwam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:34, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Logo Platformy Obywatelskiej.jpg Jak wyżej. To był zwykły element kampanii medialnej. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :Też dosyć zabawne. Kinrepok 05:12, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie byłoby najgorsze, ale ta jakość... Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Usuwam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:34, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Kłamstwa Tusku zdemaskowane.jpg Do wywalenia. Fotomontaż fatalnej jakości wymierzony wprost w osobę premiera. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :No dobra, tu bym usunął, ale tylko ze względu na fatalny wygląd (sama grafika lekko śmieszy). Kinrepok 05:13, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Usunięto. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:34, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Mao Brakowao.jpg Zdecydowanie do usunięcia. Przedstawianie partyjnych przywódców do dyktatorów to prymitywizm najczystszej postaci. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :Prześlijmy także pliki innych partyjnych przywódców (Tuska, Palikota, Pawlaka) i będzie git. Sama grafika jest zabawna. Kinrepok 05:14, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) Dodatkowo nie widzę tu żadnego sensu. Prawicowy polityk kojarzony z lewicowymi psycholami? Waclawius 18:16, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Trzy zdecydowane głosy za usunięciem. Wywalam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:34, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Jarosław Kaczyński.jpg Usunąć. Bardzo oklepane, o personalnym charakterze, mizerna jakość. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :Grafika bardzo znana, często wykorzystywana w Internecie. Do zostawienia. Kinrepok 05:14, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) ::W tym nie widzę nic złego akurat. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) :::2:1 za pozostawianiem. Zostaje. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:34, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Codzienna higiena jamy ustnej.jpg Usunąć i to jak najszybciej. Chamskie i całkowicie niemerytoryczne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :Rzeczywiście przesadziłem przesyłając ten plik, ale przyznam, że mnie bawi. Wstrzymuje głos. Kinrepok 05:15, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Usuwam Plik:Tusk Człowiek z zasadami.jpg O, a to bym właśnie zostawił. Zabawna gra słówek bez jednoznacznego wydźwięku. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:29, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) :Zostawić, zostawić. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Dla formalności: zostaje. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:34, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Unia Europejska (prima aprilis) Po pierwsze, co ten artykuł właściwie opisuje? Jakaś zapomniana, dziwna organizacja, która nikogo normalnego nie interesuje. Strasznie niszowa tematyka. Po drugie, ten artykuł jest bardzo długi. Aby go przechować serwery się przegrzewają, co powoduje globalne ocieplenie i zaburza okres godowy reniferów. Weźmy to wywalmy i wstawmy na to miejsce coś bardziej pożytecznego, np. instrukcję obsługi nowego modelu pralki. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 21:37, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) :No pewnie, już dawno powinniśmy to wywalić. W ogóle kto dał temu medal? Bezsens. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:50, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I w dodatku pliki łamią prawa autorskie. Kinrepok 08:30, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Wyobraźmy sobie, że artykuł skasowany. ;) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:58, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Też jestem za usunięciem. Musimy być politycznie poprawni. --Waclawius 15:33, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) :No właśnie, przecież ten artykuł uraża poglądy mojej siostry. Kinrepok 16:51, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Aha, zapomniałem jeszcze o jednym. BRAK ŹRÓDEŁ! [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 20:00, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) 1890 Brak humoru, stek bzdur, niezrozumiałe. Waclawius 15:09, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) *Stek bzdur, bo to czysty bezsens. - nie wiem za bardzo, co tu chcesz zrozumieć ;-) Postanowiłem w ten sposób trochę ożywić kalendarium - użytkownik przegląda sobie hasła pisane "na poważnie" i... nagle taki kwiatek. Zabawny kontrast. Ja bym zostawił. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:18, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) **A niech będzie. Taska odmiana mi pasuje. Kinrepok 15:32, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) ***2:1 zostaje Kinrepok 19:04, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Darmowy test inteligencji Test na IQ na 5 punktów... Myslec 07:11, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) :Usunąć. Kinrepok 07:34, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) ::W obecnej formie do usunięcia. Chyba, że ktoś ma pomysł na udoskonalenie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:13, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Na pięć punktów to rzeczywiście do rozbudowy lub usunięcia. Waclawius 15:06, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Arulco, Kozakia Nie jesteśmy ani Prepedią, ani Wielkapedią. Artykuły całkowicie wyrwane z kontekstu, chyba, że ktoś się podejmie jakoś podpiąć pod naszą fikcję. Myslec 15:53, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) :Do wyrzucenia - nie ma sensu tego trzymać. Kinrepok 07:26, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ciężko będzie to do czegoś "przykleić". W tej sytuacji chyba faktycznie trzeba to wywalić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:13, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Najdziwniejszy artykuł Niby trochę klon wielkiego mixu, ale aż mi szkoda to wywalić... Myslec 06:24, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) :E - śmieszne, parodia bełkotu :D Zostawiamy. Kinrepok 07:25, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Zostawić. Te dwa hasła znacznie się różnią. Wielki mix Bezsensopedii to totalny freestyle, to jest natomiast bełkot pozornie przypominający normalne hasło. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:13, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) *2 głosy za pozostawieniem, 1 niezdecydowany za usunięciem - zostawiamy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:08, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Ankieta Nic do tego nie linkuje, a gdy już wypadnie jako losowa strona, to bez zajrzenia do historii właściwie nie wiadomo, o co chodzi. A przeciętny czytelnik raczej jednak tego nie zrobi. Myslec 19:49, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) :Przekierować do artykułu o Euro 2012 i problem z głowy. Kinrepok 07:32, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Tak zrobiłem. Zostawione i połączone. Myslec 09:09, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Cipa Myślałem, czy nie wywalić od ręki, ale postanowiłem kwestię omówić. Wulgaryzmy, tematyka erotyczna beż żadnego oznakowania. Do tego niedopuszczalny link do strony opisującej stosunek oralny (i to dość dosadnie). Poza tym nazwa - trzeba by to przenieść pod jakiś bardziej cenzuralny tytuł (wagina?) Hasło w obecnej postaci wymaga gruntownej poprawy. Jak nikt się tym nie zajmie to wywalam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:50, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) : Usunąć, jak najbardziej. Jeśli ma istnieć, to napisane od zera. Myslec 17:38, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Wyrzucić. Kinrepok 13:09, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Skoro mamy wyrzucić ten artykuł, usuńmy też penisa. Podobna tematyka. Moglibyśmy też zmienić nazwę na mniej wulgarną. --Waclawius 14:05, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :Artykuł o penisie? Tytuł normalny, napisany prawidłowo (nie tak chamsko jak art o cipie). A nazwę jak byśmy zmienili? No bo chyba nie ma jak. Kinrepok 14:28, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Można zmienić nazwę, ale trzeba by ponadto zrobić ostrą przecinkę, po której w obecnej postaci zostałyby trzy marne zdania. Dlatego wg mnie lepiej to usunąć (i nie trzymać tego w historii), a ewentualnie kiedyś napisać hasło od nowa, z lepszym pomysłem. A hasło o penisie jest znacznie dłuższe, lepsze i zawiera właściwe ostrzeżenie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:45, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Usunąłem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:36, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) Zawartość Kategoria:11111oneoneoneeleven1, Kategoria:Leonidasowe powiedzonka z rana, Kategoria:Zmutowane jeżozwierze Bez urazy, ale to kpina trzymać na Bezsensopedii taki śmietnik... (nawet mając świadomość, iż część dorobku, to moja zasługa) Kinrepok 13:57, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) * Coś można usunąć, ale nie wszystko. Humor na "tym niższym poziomie" też się przyda. Poza tym wg mnie teraz nie ma sensu robić czystek w bezsensie, bo po porządkach w kalendarium i tak liczba artykułów znacznie spadnie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:34, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) Jestem za Kinrepokiem. Rzeczywiście, wiele z tych artykułów to bełkot. Tworząc jeszcze bełkotliwe kategorie, dajemy przyzwolenie, by pisać, co się chce. Tak nie może być! Nie jesteśmy Odbyt Wiki. Waclawius 19:20, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) *Czyli większość głosów jest za usunięciem. W takim razie zgadzam się. Zostawcie tylko hasło Hjuston mamy problem, bo ono jest napisane z humorem (zamiast tego możecie wywalić to). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:36, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) **Poczekamy na odpowiedzieć Myslec. Jeszcze jego opinia i zobaczymy co zrobimy. Kinrepok 15:35, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) *** Huh, poczułem się panem życia i śmierci. ;-) Ale faktycznie, bełkot i zupełnie niezrozumiały dla mnie typ humoru. Jestem za usunięciem. Myslec 11:52, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) ****W takim razie pousuwałem. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią zostawiłem jedynie "hjustona", bo to hasło jest trochę innego typu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:16, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) Co mężczyźni wiedzą o kobietach, Co kobiety wiedzą o mężczyznach Słabe jakieś te hasła, szczególnie to drugie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:05, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Może nie jest to mistrzostwo świata, ale od razu do usunięcia? Jest pusta książka zatytułowana "Wszystko, co mężczyźni wiedzą o kobietach. Waclawius 19:02, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) *No to może zostawmy hasło Co mężczyźni wiedzą o kobietach (właściwie masz rację, że nie jest to takie złe), a usuńmy to drugie, które jest jego słabszą kalką. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:15, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) **Właściwie to byłbym za usunięciem drugiego i pozostawieniem pierwszego, ale... te dwie strony razem tworzą jakby pewną całość, której bym nie rozrywał. Zostawmy oba artykuły. Myslec 11:52, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) ***Dobra, to zostawiamy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:16, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) Lidl Suchar w całej rozciągłości. Myslec 10:27, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) *Takie sobie - ani wybitne, ani do bani. Wstrzymuję się od głosu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:24, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) **Wstęp ok, ale lista do wyrzucenia. Zacznę poprawiać. Kinrepok 08:10, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) ***Po poprawkach może zostać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:16, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) Szablon:Bundy91/nawigacja Użytkownik odszedł z Bezsensopedii, a szablon został. Z jednej strony utworzony do jego potrzeb, ale z drugiej śmieci w nieużywanych szablonach. Co z tym zrobić? Myslec 12:31, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :Wyrzucić. Kinrepok 13:09, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Usunięte przez Waclawiusa. Myslec 14:24, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Szablon:Spoiler, Szablon:Wiersz polecenia Nieużywane szablony, jednak nie jestem pewien, czy mogę je usunąć. Daję tu. Myslec 12:31, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :Wyrzucić. Kinrepok 13:09, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Wiersz polecenia zaimportowałem z Odbyt Wiki, ale jego pierwotnym źródłem jest chyba czeska Nonsensopedia. Tak więc faktycznie lepiej to wywalić. Spoilera natomiast bym zostawił, w niektórych hasłach z dziedziny filmu może być użyteczny. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:47, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Spoiler znalazł zastosowanie, więc zostaje, wiersz polecenia usuwam. Myslec 17:02, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Ciekawostki To miał być chyba w zamierzeniu jakiś większy projekt, ale całkowicie nie wypalił, i została taka mieszanka kopii z różnych stron, która niezbyt mi się podoba. Myslec 13:50, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :To bardziej na Prepedię niż na Bezsensopedię. Kinrepok 14:30, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Tak też bym zrobił. Jak widzę, masz tam uprawnienia do importowania stron - zajmiesz się? Myslec 17:02, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Przeniesione do Prepedii. Usuwam. Kinrepok 18:39, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) Absurd po Polsku Trzy na krzyż przykłady bzdur, z których nic nie wynika, i link do strony, z której przeciętny czytelnik raczej do nas nie wróci. Myslec 11:06, lut 17, 2012 (UTC) * Jak wyżej. Do usunięcia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:36, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Usuwam. Kinrepok 18:40, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) Poradnik:Jak zostać mistrzem ciętej riposty Słabe i niezrozumiałe. W ogóle czysty bełkot. Waclawius 19:02, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) * Faktycznie, dziwne to jakieś. Głos za usunięciem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:34, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Ciekaw jestem, co ja brałem za środki, że taki suchar utworzyłem... Kinrepok 08:07, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) *** Usunięte. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:36, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia jest do dupy Moim zdaniem słabe, a z tego co pamiętam podobny artykuł jest na Nonsensopedii. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:05, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) No to usunąć. Skupmy się na tworzeniu czegoś własnego. Waclawius 19:02, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) OCENZUROWANO Bardzo podobne do hasła TAJNE. Z tym, że tamto jest autorskie, a to skopiowane z Wielkapedii. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:05, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Jestem za. Nie nasze, a dodatkowo z innego źródła. Nie potrzeba nam takich. Waclawius 17:11, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Niebo ciemną nocą Żadnego humoru, dla 99% czytelników niezrozumiały. Kinrepok 09:02, sty 24, 2012 (UTC) * Ja tam zawsze mam sentyment do czystego bezsensu ;-) Choć to może faktycznie nie jest wybitne - głos neutralny. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:28, sty 24, 2012 (UTC) **O, albo mam taki pomysł: "treść" tego hasła dorzucamy do wielkiego miksu, a w zamian za to przywracamy artykuł tortury wizualne (osobno on miał jaszcze jakiś sens, w miksie już nie bardzo). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:20, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: A ja rozumiem i fajne, jestem za zostawieniem. Myslec 18:58, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Popieram Obywatela. Waclawius 19:06, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Zawartość kategorii Kategoria:Klawisze na klawiaturze Czy tamtejsze artykuły mają jakikolwiek sens? Co można śmiesznego napisać o klawiszach? Kinrepok 09:19, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) :Śmieszny jest sam fakt opisywania tak niszowych tematów ;-) Całej kategorii bym nie wyrzucał, choć faktycznie można by to trochę przesiać. Osobiście usunąłbym C, zostawił D i CapsLock'a, nad Altem i Spacją się jeszcze zastanowię. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:20, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Wydaje mi się, że opisywanie klawiatury ma sens, jeśli chodzi o klawisze, które nie mają swojego odpowiednika w tradycyjnej pisowni. Dlatego Alt, Caps Lock i Spację bym zostawił, a C i D usunął. Myslec 18:58, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) :::O, to jest dobry pomysł. D można zintegrować z hasłem o literze, a w C i tak nic ciekawego nie ma. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:29, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Tak też zrobiłem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:24, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) Głupotopedia, Kamelopedia, Odbyt Wiki, Wikihumor, TurboDymoPedia Obecnie to tylko reklama kilku projektów encyklopedii internetowych. Mało kto o nich słyszał, więc nawet wstawienie szablonu specjalistyczne nic nie da u znawców wikii (o Głupotopedii może ktoś słyszał, ale o TurboDymoPedii to trzy, cztery osoby). Kinrepok 09:05, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hasła o Głupotopedii i Kamelopedii w obecnym kształcie faktycznie wyglądają jak reklamy - do usunięcia. TDP zintegrowałem z TurboDymoManem. Odbyt Wiki bym zostawił - wygląda to w miarę dobrze, są fajne cytaty, a sama strona jest trochę znana. W kwestii Wikihumoru się wstrzymuję. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:20, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Niezrozumiałe dla większości, jestem za usunięciem. Myslec 18:58, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Trzy z nich już usunąłem, z Odbyt Wiki się jeszcze wstrzymuję, bo wg mnie mogłoby zostać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:29, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sprawa się sama rozwiązała - Odbyt Wiki została skasowana. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:24, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) D (litera), Ø, R (litera) Sam bełkot i wymuszony tekst. Kinrepok 09:28, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) :Nie zgadzam się. W każdym z tych haseł istnieje choć jedno zdanie, które może uchodzić za zabawne. Poza tym hasła o literach zawsze mają jakiś tam potencjał. Głosuję za pozostawieniem wszystkich trzech. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:20, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Do zostawienia, coś z nich może być. Myslec 18:58, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) :::2:1 za pozostawieniem, brak naruszenia regulaminu - zostawiamy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:29, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) Strona po przejściach Lubię czysty bezsens, ale to hasło to jakiś niewypał... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:31, sty 24, 2012 (UTC) :Strona typu suchar. Usunąć. Kinrepok 08:59, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) :: jw. Myslec 18:58, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) Archiwum